A Journal from my Doctor
by I Love The Doctor
Summary: Christina Gamer received a new Journal from the Doctor, a few weeks after he threw her's into a supernova. And this is what she writes about (First Chaper is how she get's the Journal)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. So this story came to me what I was watching Doctor who and suddenly my mom yelled 'Kids get yur shoes on we're leaving!' because my dad's car broke down and we had to go get him from Good Year. And So I hope you like it. Here is, A Journal from My Doctor**

**...**

Christina sat in the tub full of stuffed animals and other things at the end of her bed that was presses to the wall by its side so when laying on her left side, she would face her TV. She was writing in her journal. She wrote in a messy print and as quickly as she could.

Then she heard a whooshing sound that made her smile small

"Everyone get your shoes on we're leaving!" her mother yelled. Christina quickly saved her page and closed the journal exposing the cover that looked like the front door if the TARDIS. She shoved it in her dark blue messenger bag along with her pencil, her head phones, her IPod touch and her book. Than she quickly ran from her room.

Traveling with the Doctor is amazing. If you pass the fact that he's a alien with two hearts and a high intellect. I'd say that we've had some fun. And my entire family loves it. And this is what I write in my journal. I'm Christina Gamer(BTW Gamer is pronounced Gam-er. not like a person who plays video games...)

**...**

First inside the TARDIS was my mum, than it was my dad, my three brothers, my half-sister and then finally me. My name is Christina Melody Gamer.

My sister's name is Brittany Elizabeth Taylor-Gamer, my brother, who is my twin is Jeffrey Daniel Gamer, than the other two are Emilio Nate and Jackson Charlie Gamer.

"Oh hello Gamers!" The Doctor exclaimed. He shook my mom's hand "Linda!" He exclaimed before kissing her cheek. He's a tall man in a blue suit and a long brown coat with hair that stands up a bit and a pair of brown eyes. "William!" He then said hugging my dad. "Hello children!" He said looking at us.

"The Oldest Brittany. How old are you now?" He asked with a brilliant smile, hugging her also

"19 Doctor." She said. Her accent was a light British. We're all Irish but we lived in America for a few years and our accents changed than we moved to London, England.

"Brilliant! Hello Jackson you're 18 then right?" He asked. Jackson nodded as he shook the Doctor's hand. "Emilio. 14?" He asked

"Yes Doctor." He said, shaking the Doctor's hand.

"Jeffrey! 13 right?" He asked. Jeffrey nodded

"Yeah. It's good to see you again Doctor." He said. Then he turned to me, shortest of them all and youngest. I'm about 5'3.

"Christinabell!" He yelled. That's my nickname. Christinabell, Chris or Christy. He hugged me and I hugged back as he jokingly picked me up quickly so my legs swayed a bit than he put me down. "I have something for you. Remember how you lost your journal?" He asked

"You accidentally contaminated it and threw it into a supernova." I corrected

"Yeah. Well anyway here you go." He said holding out a Journal. It had a cover that looked like the TARDIS, a blue tassel that was attached to the spine for a book mark and a band that attached two places to the back so I could pull it over to keep the book closed.

"Awesome!" I said as he put it in my hands "This is amazing!" I than said.

"I thought you'd like it. The TARDIS made it. As you can kind of see." He said with a smile and I smiled back. Jeffrey made a kissy face at me and I glared. Sure the Doctor was sorta cute but still. He's a friend. Besides he's too old. I'm only 13.

"Yeah. I can see." I said as I fan a finger over the cover of the book.

"So. Where do you want to go this time?" The Doctor asked us

"It's Jeffrey's turn to pick." Jackson said as we all looked to him.

"How about 20279?" He asked

"Perfect. We can go to the cyber-cafe on Kernel Street!" The Doctor exclaimed, rushing to the consul. Sooner or later the TARDIS moved, knocking us all off our feet, and we all held onto something and I held onto the consul next to the Doctor and we smiled at each other as we took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Christina sat in the tub full of stuffed animals and other things at the end of her bed that was presses to the wall by its side so when laying on her left side, she would face her TV. She was writing in her journal. She wrote in a messy print and as quickly as she could.

Then she heard a whooshing sound that made her smile small

"Everyone get your shoes on we're leaving!" her mother yelled. Christina quickly saved her page and closed the journal exposing the cover that looked like the front door if the TARDIS. She shoved it in her dark blue messenger bag along with her pencil, her head phones, her IPod touch and her book. Than she quickly ran from her room.

Traveling with the Doctor is amazing. If you pass the fact that he's an alien with two hearts and a high intellect. I'd say that we've had some fun. And my entire family loves it. And this is what I write in my journal. I'm Christina Gamer.

**...**

_November 26, 2014_

_Hello. It's my birthday now. A little less than a year since the Doctor had given me this Journal. Today was amazing. We had an awesome adventure. Let me tell you about it_

**_Earlier that day..._**

"Doctor where are we going?" Jeffrey asked. The Doctor was taking us somewhere for out birthday, out family was at home, waiting for us to come home later or as soon as we left. Or whenever the Doctor decided to bring us back.

"It's a surprise." The Doctor said, messing with the controls.

"Doctor it's always a surprise with you." I said rolling my eyes with a smile

"Yeah guess it is." he said with a light chuckle that made me smile. As the TARDIS began to move, I fell forward into the Doctor who caught me and barely had time to hold us up by hanging onto the console.

"Whoa Chris." He said. When the TARDIS landed he let go of me and I stood up straight, running over to my messenger bag and pulling out my journal and pencil.

"Where are we anyways?" I asked, opening the Journal to a free page.

"We are in Liverpool, England 22222." He said.

"Damn." I said. I opened the door a bit and the outside was beautiful. The tall silver buildings were beautiful in the blue sky that had barely any clouds. As always I began to sketch the scene in my book.

"Hey Christy it's our birthday take a day off from sketching and drawing." Jeffrey said, taking a grab at my journal, but instead I back-handed him in the face, making him take a step back

"Touch my journal and you're dead." I said. He rolled his eyes and pushed past me. I walked outside and my skirt flowed behind me. I wore a tan dress with brown belt and a jean jacket with a pair of red Converse. I breathed in the air and breathed back out. I continued to sketch before a hand came out of nowhere and took the book from me. I looked and saw the doctor running off with it down the hill we had landed on.

"Oi get back here!" I yelled, running after him. Than suddenly I tripped and when tumbling down, passing the Doctor, than my brother and stopping at the bottom. Jeffrey and The Doctor rushed down the hill and over to me.

"Christina are you okay?" Jeffrey asked as he helped me stand. I looked about ready to scream probably

"That was... AWESOME!" I yelled, laughing. The Doctor and Jeffrey looked at each other so I took my Journal back and hit The Doctor in the arm as hard as I could

"Oi!" He said, rubbing his arm.

"What's for taking my journal." I said. I kissed my four fingers and pressed them to his sleeve where I hit him "There." I said. He rolled his eyes "Well let's get going." I said, turning and walking away, beginning to sketch again

_So after my tumble we went into town and into this nice little café in town. But than the Doctor heard something down below in the basement. and we had no idea what we were dealing with. until it really happened_

_**Earlier that day...**_

"Hello, I'm the Doctor may we please have 3 (_I couldn't understand the word he was saying_)." The woman behind the counter nodded. This woman wasn't Human. She had blue scaly skin with eyes that were brown. and I mean the entire eye. she had tentacles for legs and claws for nails. She walked over to a machine and pounded one of the buttons 3 times

"What's a (_Whatever the Doctor had said_)?" My brother asked the Doctor as the machine spit out 3 metal cups full of hot liquid

"It's a type of Coffee. Think you might like it Jeffrey." The Doctor said with a brilliant smile. the blue woman used a few tentacles to grab 3 tops and stick them onto the cups which were in 3 of her other tentacles. She walked over and handed us each one cup and the Doctor thanked her, handing her a few coins. The woman put the coins in her apron and went to take the next order

"Is this some type of alien coffee?" I asked with an eyebrow raised

"No. It's just a very good Coffee." The Doctor said, taking a sip. I rolled my eyes and was about to take a sip but the Doctor stopped up both "Wait. This doesn't taste right." He said. He pulled us off to one place in the café where no one was. AKA the broom closet. He pulled out his sonic and scanned it.

"What's wrong with a little cup of coffee?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"How about it's not Coffee?" The Doctor said as he looked at his sonic.

"What do you mean it's not coffee?" I asked. I never understood how he heard or saw this stuff just by looking at his Sonic.

"They've put something in it. Something strange." He said. I looked at Jeffrey who looked back at me and we smiled knowing what was coming next.

"Investigation time?" We asked at the same time

"You got it." The Doctor said with a cheeky smile.

_So the Doctor showed the woman who had served us his psychic paper and she led us to the basement. This is the fun part, because we all got in huge trouble. And it was the good kind of trouble._

_**Earlier that day...**_

"Here we are sir, the basement." said the woman motioning around. The Doctor, Jeffrey and I began to look around for anything weird. I pulled a sheet off of one of the big boxes and the woman wasn't looking my direction. SHe was watching the Doctor closely who was picking up random jars. I slowly lifted the latch.

That's when I got knocked back and the blue woman, the Doctor and Jeffrey looked at me as I screamed. A monster about 7 feet tall, just when standing on its 4 legs had jumped out. It was covered in blue fur, had betty grey eyes, and razor-sharp teeth with an ugly pink nose plastered to the middle of his face. He growled before roaring, spitting at the same time, getting slober on my left arm and it burned like hell. I screamed again, trying to wipe it off but it only made things worse.

"Christina get away from that thing!" The Doctor yelled, I backed up quick as I could, crying like hell as it continued to burn. The Woman laughed, looking at the Doctor

"Time Lord! You think you can fool me with a pice of psychic paper?!" she roared with laughter. "Now you will all die!" I felt now as if my entire arm was on fire and I was crying from all the pain. Not the best birthday.

"Jeffrey get your sister!" The Doctor yelled and Jeffrey dashed down the room, barley being missed by the poisonous spit.

_So next thing the Doctor did was he watched as the blue woman ran out and he looked at the Monster, contemplating on what to do._

_**Earlier that day...**_

"What are you?" The Doctor mumbled as Jeffrey got me to stand up. The Doctor dodged as the monster spit towards him. My question is that if the slober was in the coffee wouldn't he have been feeling the burning?

"Poisonous spit." He said, dodging more of it. "Blue fur." He Dodged again "Sharp teeth." dodging once again "Grey eyes." He said, dodging once more and his eyes lit up "Hartharaconort!" He yelled, dodging a huge amount of the spit.

"A what?!" I yelled

"Hartharaconort!" He exclaimed again, still dodging spit. "It's only weakness is..." The Doctor began than he got a bowl from a corner of the room and with ease, caught the spit in the bowl, throwing it back at the monster and it hit it straight in the face. It began to cry in pain, thrashing around and crying and rolling around will it literally crumbled into rock.

I kept crying from the pain in my arm and the Doctor rushed over.

"Oh Christina I am so sorry about this." He said.

"No big deal." I lied through my teeth and tears. He shook his head

"This is all my fault." He said. "And I'm sorry about what happens next." He said. Than he kissed me. I pushed him away

"What the hell!" I yelled

"Time lord germs. Only thing that will cure that kind of this. Don't ask me why. It just does." He said. And he was right, the pain in my arm stopped.

"Next time tell me before you kiss me." I said.

_Needless to say, it was a nice birthday, the Doctor bought me a bracelet to make up for it. Well better get going, he's starting up the TARDIS._

_- Christina Gamer_


	3. Chapter 3

Christina sat in the tub full of stuffed animals and other things at the end of her bed that was presses to the wall by its side so when laying on her left side, she would face her TV. She was writing in her journal. She wrote in a messy print and as quickly as she could.

Then she heard a whooshing sound that made her smile small

"Everyone get your shoes on we're leaving!" her mother yelled. Christina quickly saved her page and closed the journal exposing the cover that looked like the front door if the TARDIS. She shoved it in her dark blue messenger bag along with her pencil, her head phones, her IPod touch and her book. Than she quickly ran from her room.

Traveling with the Doctor is amazing. If you pass the fact that he's an alien with two hearts and a high intellect. I'd say that we've had some fun. And my entire family loves it. And this is what I write in my journal. I'm Christina Gamer.

**...**

December 3, 2015

_I was so excited this morning. It's been 2 months since the Doctor had visited. And I was moping in our kitchen, drawing the TARDIS for about the hundredth time..._

Earlier that day...

"Konor are you just going to mope around the kitchen all year waiting for the Doctor?" Mum asked as I began to lightly color in my TARDIS sketch.

"Who says I can't?" I mumbled as I leaned onto my arm that was placed like a kickstand on the counter. I set down the blue color pencil to put in the black outline the police call box words.

"Sweetie I'm sure he's just late." Dad said, kissing the top of my head and setting a cup of tea next to my Journal. Every time I ran out of paper in this thing it would add more, as if it were bigger on the inside. Which I'm guessing it is.

"He's never late." I said

"Don't say never sweetie." In almost half a second I downed the hot drink and was breathing heavily

"H-hot." I said panting. I began to blow out hot air and fan my mouth, getting up to get a glass of water. But than the noise started. I stopped moving and darted my head towards the back exit where a hole bunch of air rushed in along with a wheezing groaning, metal on metal noise.

"Doctor." I breathed out before running to the back. Next to my old swing set, a blue police box began to appear. I couldn't hide the smile on my face as my hair was blown behind me, and the rest of my family ran to meet me .

After the TARDIS had appeared completely, the door opened swiftly, the Doctor stepping out, his brown coat blowing in the cold mourning wind.

"Hello!" He exclaimed looking at the family. I felt so mad right now. I stomped over to the Doctor, and slapped him straight across the face. None of my family were mad that I did that. They were all worried sick about the Doctor and 2 months was a long time to wait for him.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?" He exclaimed, cradling his cheek.

"Two months. You've been gone two months." I said rather harshly. I then crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well I'm here now." He said. I sighed and put my arms around him in a hug and he hugged back. When I pulled back, I softly kissed his cheek and I sware his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Well Gamers, today I will be taking you somewhere special. You know, to say sorry for being gone so long." He said. But mum and Dad frowned.

"Sorry Doctor. I have a job to get to. And I don't want to wait. Seeing if I get promoted." Mum said. She walked over kissing my cheek than kissing him full on the mouth and pulling away. He whipped his mouth off and mum rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you though." She than said, turning around and leaving.

"And my brother's in town. Been a year or so since I've seen him. Can't wait really." Dad said. He shook hands with the Doctor and walked away.

"I'm having my hair highlighted and I hate to wait so, bye, bye." Said Brittany, waving before walking away. I could tell her little 'girly' girl wave was more for flirting with the Doctor than saying goodbye.

"Video games." My brothers said at the same time before pushing each other as the ran into the house. The Doctor looked at Christina.

"I've got nothing to do. Just been drawing the TARDIS in my journal." I said, pushing hair behind my ear. He grinned.

"Brilliant. Christina Gamer and the Doctor, first time Traveling without the other Gamers. Excited?" He asked. I nodded with a smile

"Give me a moment." I said. I ran back inside, grabbing my journal and pencils before coming out where the Doctor stood in the door way of the TARDIS waiting for me. He smiled as I walked up.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Completely." I said with a smile.

_When we arrived at the planet, I was confused as to where we were. Than it came into view, all these roller coasters. He explained that we were on the planet Gandermander. It was a planet that had carnivals that had roller coasters over 200 feet tall, and had cotton candy that tasted exactly like the food they said it was. When we first entered, the Doctor had pulled out his psychic. Than the lady explained that today that everything was free, the food, the rides. Even the tiny gift shop items._

_The Doctor was suspicious at first, than the fun began. We played a few game, where we won a few stuffed animals. One of my favorites was a small blue bear witch I called 'Doctor John Smith'. He only smiled at the name._

_Earlier that day..._

_"_I'll name it... Doctor John Smith." I smiled and he gave a shall chuckle and his best grin. I giggled and rolled my eyes also.

"Come on Doctor. Let's ride the roller coaster." She said. I put the bear in a small, bigger on the inside bag the Doctor had given me

"Okay." He said, holding out his arm so we could walk arm in arm. "Shall we?" He asked. I put my arm through his.

"We shall." I said with a toothy smile. We walked over to this one Roller Coaster called 'The flying death'. Turns out this one, the track splits and the car fly in the air to the other said. And they deemed it non-dangerous, and that the cars have built in parachutes just in case, and had anti-gravity boosters.

"This'll be fun." I said. He nodded and we boarded one of the last cars going. Turns out the carnival was closing soon. We both strapped in and took each other's hands. We smiled before the countdown began. Than the car took off fast, like a rocket. We both screamed with joy as we went through a few loops than they came to the tracks that were broken up. They squeezed each other's hands as the car jumped from track to track and everyone screamed.

After the ride finished, the Doctor got off. But I didn't.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" The Doctor asked as he began to unstrap himself and got out. myself, being last one in the cart went to unbuckle my seat belt but it wouldn't unlatch.

"Doctor. Doctor it's not letting go." I said. He pulled out his sonic and pointed at it. His eyes widened.

"It's dead locked." He said. He got back in but immediately, two men pulled him out.

"Say goodbye to your little friend Doctor. You'll never see her again. She is compatible. You are not." Two cyber voices said. Cyber men. I looked up and gasped.

"Take her to the upgrade chamber." One said. The man operating the carts pushed a button or two and the ribe began again with the count down

"Christina!" The Doctor yelled, struggling to get free form the Cyber men.

"Doctor!" I yelled, but it was too late, the roller coaster took off

_Now if you're wondering how I'm here writing this right now, well. That's this story. While I was on the roller coaster, I continued to try and pry off my seat belt_

_Earlier that day..._

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed as the roller coaster took off. I shut my mouth and pulled at the restraint. It was on tightly and was probably not letting go. I fumbled to get my yarn(Yes yarn, I knit) cutter out of my jacket. It was a circle that had little slits to the blade. I took it off and put the blade to the leather restraints, than beginning to saw it off. As I looked back to the ground, the Doctor had disabled the two cyber men, and knocked out the human servant. But he couldn't get the ride to stop. I continued to saw, but it wasn't fast enough.

I could see the opening to the room I was going to be taken to and began to saw awat faster till I could rip it myself. I got it in half and pushed them of me, and looked down. 200 foot drop. I'd rather die than be a cyber man. With that I stood on my seat, and leapt from the ride, screaming. The Doctor looked at me and his eyes widened, and he ran beneth the ride. I closed my eyes as I fall towards my death. But instead, two arms caught me.

I opened my eyes slowly and there was the Doctor, carrying me bridal style towards the TARDIS. I breathed out

"Are there any other cyber men?" I asked softly. He took a moment before speaking.

"No. Only the two." He said. He walked up to the TARDIS and set me down, unlocking and opening the door. I took a step in

_Needless to say, we're never going there again. I had fun, the roller coaster, not so much fun as the rest. Then again the danger is the fun part. Next time I'll wear running shoes. Maybe we'll run for out lives_

_From,_

_Christina Gamer_


End file.
